Of Nod And Nightshayde
by Dosoto Nightshayde
Summary: Two Misguided teenage burnouts land a free vacation in Japan. They run into Gene starwind Tenchi and many more anime charaters in this star studded first chapter. More to come


Chapter 1  
  
Arrival Japan  
  
I stepped off the plane monday morning. My drinking buddy Dallas looked up and put on his sunglasses. "The fucking land of the rising sun." Isaid with a smirk on my face. Dallas chuckeled a bit then picked up his bags.  
  
" Hey Dosoto where are we stayin man." he finally asked entering the terminal. We passed by buy burger King and a StarBucks when Dallas noticed our suitcase." awe here it is dude."  
  
" Gimme that dumbass. Lucky they didn't search our bag." I exclaimed snaching the bag from him. We had booze in our suitcase and we were under the age limit. "Well Dallas We staying in... well were stayin in this place." I said pointing at a picture of a hotel.  
  
"Thats not gonna help us." He looked up suddenly to see a short man in a three piece suit. The man was holding a sign that said nightshayde on it. Behind him sat a black limo. " Hey man, Dosoto thats your last name. It's gotta be for us. We approched the man and showed him my I.D. He then opened the door to the Limo. Inside the two of us were laughing and headbanging to the metal music on the radio. The driver finally cut in.  
  
"So what are you boys doing in Japan? " He asked looking in the rear view mirror.  
  
"We are here for the Mega Metal Show. It comes to Japan only once a year. It lasts the entire week and to us it's free. Ya see me and Dosoto here won tickets from a radio station back home. It covers hotel room airfare and ticket sales the works." Then he sat back and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Just watch yourselves at night okay boys. Some freak has been going around and killing people in the alleyways." He said this as he looked at us from the mirror again. We rounded the corner and saw the hotel. The driver spoke again. " In fact just last night two teenage girls were found headless right behind this place." That sent chills through us. We looked at each other for a moment. Dallas shrugged it off but I couldn't help but feel nervous. The limo pulled up to the curb in front of the hotel and we got out. Dallas carried his bag and I carried mine and our suitcase. Entering the lobby we saw people walking to and fro and going about there business. Across the room we spotted the check in and out desk.  
  
Dallas and I walked up to the desk and rang the bell.  
  
" May I help you?" the Asian man from behind the desk asked. I noticed a bellboy standing close to him. His nametag read Tenchi. He was a shorter man then Dallas.  
  
" I have a reservation here." Dallas said pointing to a slip of paper. The man looked at it for a moment before tossing us the key. He told us our room was 263. Next he instructed the bellboy to take our bags to our room. " Boy take these bags up to our room post haste!" Dallas shouted half laughing in an old mans voice.  
  
"Watch how fast I go." the Bellboy sullenly remarked. He began to pick up the bags with a sarcastic face on.  
  
" What was that son!" Dallas blurted out at the kid. That must have been intimidating for the bellboy because of the size difference. Dallas was much larger then he. His hair was long to about his shoulders. His face was powerful what with his pointed chin and all. His nose was also pointy and it supported his sunglasses. I was shorter then him but I was broader then he. I also wore sunglasses but I was almost bald. My gotee pulled my entire face together. The to of us both wore Torn jeans and Metal T-shirts. Mine read Megadeth and his Slipknot.  
  
" I didn't say anything sir." Tenchi said. With that he lifted our bags and started upstairs.  
  
Our room was awsome. Two beds a huge T.V. And a bathroom. Tenchi placed the bags and the suitcase on one bed and then looked at me. I did not understand why. He then looked at Dallas, and then to me again. Then it hit me.  
  
"Shit dude I forgot to tip you didn't I ? " as I said this he smiled and stood up straight. I reached in the suitcase and pulled out a bottle of JagerMeister. I tossed it to Tenchi. He looked at it for a moment and then back to me. " Drink with us thats a tip." I chuckled. Dallas opened a beer and drank from the bottle.  
  
"Okay I will. my hift here is almost up." The three of us sat in a circle on the floor. He screwed the cap of and took a small sip. He saw we were unimpressed by this and took a much larger sip.  
  
"There you go man." Dallas patted him on the shoulder. " Your name is..." he squinted at the nametag "Tenchi aye? So Tenchi as a native of this country please tell us your story." We both looked at him. Dallas took the bottle from him and took a swig. He looked somewhat in thought. When he finally spoke it wasn't much.  
  
"I am a warrior. I use the power of Jurai to fight evil. Yes my name is Tenchi.... Tenchi Masaki." He paused for a moment. We just stared at him. We looked at each other and grinned. "I live on a farm far away from here. I have many girls who live with me my fater and my grandfather." To us this was only getting funnier. Just then there was a knock at the door. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it to find the hotel manager standing in the doorway.  
  
" Sorry to trouble you gentlmen. I have a bit of a probelm here. These two men our men I hired to investigate The murders that took place here last night. I have no rooms left to put them in. " The two men walked in the room. One was a tall redheaded man the other was a short blonde haired child. "they will be rooming with you sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"So my new friends who are you." "My name is Gene Starwind and this here is my business associte Jim Hawking. We are from Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. The manager turned to leave and said "Tenchi you are fired. I told you again and again to stay to your job." Tenchi looked up in a panic. The door closed and the manager was gone...............  
  
To be contiued.......................................... 


End file.
